Just Friends?
by dragoncharmer79
Summary: Draco, Ginny & Blaise are best friends and flat mates...but what happens when someone takes it to the next level. SMUT DM & GW


Just Friends?

It was well past midnight and 24-year-old Draco Malfoy had been laying in bed thinking about nothing in particular when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. Thinking it was just Blaise Zambini, his best friend, whom he shared his flat with along with his other best friend Ginny Weasley and he called "Come In" without looking up.

He heard the door open slowly and then shut with a soft click. The sound of feet padding softly in the direction of his bed didn't catch his attention until they were almost next to him. He then turned his head and realized that his visitor was in fact not Blaise but Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you doing in here?" he asked somewhat flustered. Ginny hardly ever came into his bedroom at this hour. She was usually asleep by now. "I came to see you," she answered simply.

Sitting up Draco looked at her and for a minute, he could not read her face like he always was able to. There was something there that he could not quite place, something he had never seen before. "Ginny? Are you alright? Is everything okay?" he asked attentively.

"Yes Draco, everything is just fine. I just wanted to see you that's all," Ginny answered, with that same look on her face. Draco looked her in the eyes and saw something shining in them that he had never seen before, the same something that was so clearly displayed on her face.

"S-so what did you want to see me about?" Draco asked nervously. He could feel his throat going dry and could not figure out why. _This is just Ginny! What is wrong with you Malfoy?'_ He silently asked himself.

"I wanted to talk to you," Ginny answered him. There was now something in her voice that both excited Draco and scared him a little. But for the life of him, he could not put his finger on what it was. "Talk to me about what?" he asked hoarsely.

"Us," She told him sitting on the edge of his bed. That's when Draco noticed that Ginny appeared to be wearing only a t-shirt. _Oh my Merlin…is she really….NAKED…under that?'_ He voiced in his mind frantically. Yet something about the idea that Ginny could be in nothing but a t-shirt was making Draco become aroused. And he liked it_. NO! I can't think like that! This is GINNY! My best friend!'_ he thought frantically.

However, no one seemed to be telling his body this for he felt his arousal growing and starting to strain painfully against his silk pajama pants. Trying to ignore it, he swallowed hard around the quickly forming lump in his throat and said "Us? What about us? I thought we were friends."

"Oh we are don't worry. But lately…well, I've been thinking about you Draco. A lot. And I've come to a realization about some things," Ginny began slowly. "Oh? And what things would that be?" Draco drawled in what he hoped was a normal voice. His arousal was starting to become painful now and he needed desperately to release it. But he couldn't while Ginny was still in the room. Or could he?

Suddenly the idea of acting on his desire with Ginny didn't seem so bad. _No I can't! She'll think I'm crazy!'_ Draco thought trying desperately to push these suddenly more-than-friendly thoughts of Ginny out of his head. Shaking his head to clear it Draco chanced a glance at Ginny and what he saw nearly knocked him off the bed.

Ginny was staring at him with unbridled lust! As if in slow motion Draco watched as Ginny's pink tongue slowly slipped out, licking her full pouty lips, almost seductively, moistening them. "How about I show you instead?" she whispered in a voice that was dripping in desire.

"Uh…uhm…" was all that Draco could get out. A slow smile spread across Ginny's face at this and she continued. "I want you Draco. I want you so bad," she said in that same voice that dripped with desire. Ginny brought her hand up and slowly ran it across her breasts and Draco could see her erect nipples poking against the fabric of her t-shirt. Then she took her hand and brought it down so that her fingertips were brushing lightly against Draco's bare stomach. Her touch felt like liquid fire to Draco and he couldn't help but let out an involuntary groan at the contact. "Mmm you like me touching you?" Ginny asked him seductively.

Draco merely nodded his head, not sure, if his voice would work properly or not at this point. Ginny trailed her fingers up his torso until she reached his chest all the while leaving a trail of fire in her wake. Draco watched almost mesmerized as one of Ginny's slender fingers started making slow circles around his left nipple. Her touch felt like it was burning him yet he couldn't get enough of it. Not wanting to leave the other nipple out Ginny trailed her finger over his suddenly now very sensitive flesh to his right nipple and traced slow circles around it like she had done to his other nipple. After a few minutes of this, she pulled her fingers away and lowered her head to his left nipple.

Draco thought just the touch of her fingers was fire but nothing compared to her tongue. It felt so hot it was almost like ice. He moaned as she swirled her warm, wet tongue around his nipple occasionally taking it between her teeth and applying just a small amount of pressure. "Oh Merlin Ginny," he whispered softly.

He couldn't believe how turned on he was becoming and really all Ginny was doing was licking his nipples for heaven's sakes! Draco now desperately wanted to get out of his pajama pants as they had become much tighter in the last few minutes and were still steadily becoming painfully so. As if reading his mind (or maybe she just knew considering what she had just been doing) but Ginny suddenly relinquished her attention of his nipples and slowly started raining kisses all over his bare chest and belly.

When she reached his bellybutton Ginny first kissed around it lightly before placing a soft kiss directly on it. Then she proceeded to kiss her way back up his body until she reached his face. She started out by kissing along his jaw line with more feather light kisses and continuing on to his cheeks and nose.

Returning her attention to his face Ginny placed a soft kiss on his yearning lips. Draco had by now, closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Ginny's lips on his skin as she rained kisses all over his face. So when she placed a kiss on each of his closed eyelids he couldn't help but let a small smile lift the corners of his lips.

Feeling Ginny pulling away Draco opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him with that same seductive smile gracing her lips. Wordlessly she picked up his wand from his bedside table and flicked it and soon there was soft music floating through the room as if it was coming out of the walls (which it could have very well have been).

_Can you imagine us making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
Can you think of it the way I dream of it  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and I_

_Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sin, yeah_

Placing the wand back on the bedside table Ginny lifted her arms above her head to stretch and Draco watched as the t-shirt she was wearing lifted a little to reveal that Ginny was indeed naked under it. He was momentarily taken aback when he saw that she was clean-shaven but quickly got over that and suddenly was seized by the desire to rip her shirt off and ravage her right then and there. But he resisted because he figured that Ginny would want to take this slow and he also didn't want to hurt her.

Ginny smiled when she noticed where he was looking and said, "Did you see something you liked?" As she said this, she slowly reached down with one hand and lifted the bottom of the shirt to reveal her hairless crotch. "Do you like it? I shaved it for you," she whispered as she ran a slender finger along her wet slit.

Draco could only stare as he watched Ginny's finger make its slow journey down her wet slit. By now, his pajama pants weren't just tight; they had started to constrict his blood flow. As Ginny brought her finger, back up Draco noticed that it was slick with her juices. He watched transfixed as she suddenly did something that almost made him cum in his pants like some juvenile.

As if in slow motion, Ginny raised her slick finger to her lips and slipped it inside her mouth moaning softly as she did so. Draco could feel his control slipping as he watched her move her finger in and out of her mouth moaning slightly the whole time. Draco gritted his teeth and started reciting potions ingredients in his head to help maintain control of himself and keep from exploding in his pants.

Meanwhile as Draco continued to watch Ginny moving her finger in and out of her mouth in a slow rhythmic pattern he caught flashes of her tongue as she licked her finger; sucking it clean of her juices.

It was the most erotic thing Draco had ever seen and it was driving him mad with desire. He could tell that Ginny was clearly enjoying the show she was putting on for him. "Oh Merlin," he murmured softly. Ginny's soft moans were starting to slowly drive him over the edge and he was all but ready to rip his pants off and shag her senseless when she slipped her finger from her mouth.

_All night I lie awake  
Cuz' it's too much to take  
Dreaming about the love that we could make  
All day I think of schemes  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that I can barley breathe  
It's a sign of my obsession  
That I can't stop thinking 'bout _

You're lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

Draco couldn't help but notice the thin sheen of saliva that now coated Ginny's finger and found himself wondering how it tasted. And without a second thought, Draco reached up, took a hold of her hand, and brought her wet finger to his mouth. He was surprised when she allowed him to slip it into his mouth. He had expected her to protest. "Do you like how I taste Draco?" she asked him her voice still husky with desire. Draco simply nodded his head as he savored her taste.

Letting his tongue swirl around her finger his senses seemed to go into hyper-drive. _She tastes so sweet. I wonder what the rest of her tastes like.'_ He thought to himself. Hearing her moans of pleasure only made him work on her finger harder. Draco never thought that the simple act of sucking on someone's finger could be something that would turn him on this much. _And we haven't even really touched yet!'_ he thought with an inward smile.

After savoring her taste for a few minutes, Draco was disappointed when Ginny withdrew her finger from his mouth. "Don't worry we're just getting started," Ginny told him as she reached down and grasped the ends of her t-shirt. In one deft motion, Ginny lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Silently she ran her hands over her now naked body, paying particular attention to her breasts. Cupping each breast in her hands, she pushed them together and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples.

Draco decided as he watched Ginny cupping her breasts that he rather liked them. They seemed to be just the right size for her body and they also looked to be the perfect size to fit in his hands. He watched as Ginny took one of her pert pink nipples between her thumb and forefinger and twisted it. This elicited a groan from deep in her throat that sent a surge down Draco's spine.

At her ministrations, Draco watched her nipple become hard and poke out from her breast like a tiny mountain peak. Then to his amazement (and amusement), Ginny lifted one of her own breasts to her mouth and started to suckle it. If Draco had any doubt that what he had witnessed earlier was erotic then he had no doubts now that what he was now witnessing was truly erotic.

Ginny's groans of pleasure as she suckled on her breast sent tendrils of pleasure through Draco's body and he could feel them building in his stomach. He watched as her tongue made a lazy circle around her nipple and couldn't help but think what it would feel like if she did that to his now rock hard cock. Releasing her nipple, Ginny moved to her other nipple and repeated what she had done to the first.

After relinquishing her nipples Ginny smiled at him and said, "Are you ready for me?" Draco could only shake his head as his ability to speak had long left him. Smiling with satisfaction Ginny looked down and noticed as if for the first time that he was still in his pajama pants. "Oh Draco you seem to be over dressed. Here let me help you with that." Quick as a flash, she grabbed a hold of the waistband of his pajama pants and pulled them down slowly. Once she got them past his erection it sprang free and she stopped for a minute and simply stared.

Draco started to get nervous when Ginny had pulled his pants just past his erection and then stopped, just staring at it. _What if she doesn't like it? What if I'm not what she expected? I know I am not too small?'_ He thought to himself confidently. After a minute or so Ginny pulled his pants the rest of the way down and off, throwing them on the floor along with her shirt.

"Ginny?" He said tentatively; finally finding his voice for the first time in minutes. "Yes?" Ginny answered in a soft whisper. "You okay?" He asked her. "Yeah I'm fine. Merlin it's so beautiful," she breathed. Draco felt he flush a little at her words and said "Thanks."

Ginny smiled at him and then started to kiss her way up his body stopping for a minute to place small kisses on the inside of his thighs causing Draco to hiss softly. Ginny laughed softly and said "Not yet lover." Then proceeded to kiss the rest of the way up until she reached his face. Hovering above his lips for a moment, Draco could feel her hot breath on his lips as she spoke, "I love you" Then she pressed her lips firmly to his.

Stars started to dance in front of Draco's closed eyes. The feeling of Ginny's lips on his was electric. He'd kissed more than a few girls both at Hogwarts and since but nothing compared to this. Ginny's lips were so soft and felt like fine silk. He couldn't get enough of them. Yet he wanted more.

_Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you envision it)  
Temptation I could never resist  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah _

It would feel so good  
To be so bad  
You don't know how bad  
I want that  
I would do anything  
To feel

Running his tongue along Ginny's lower lip Draco slowly pushed the tip of his tongue between her lips hoping she would grant him access. After a few seconds he was rewarded as Ginny's lips parted and Draco's tongue darted in. At the same time, he felt Ginny slip her tongue into his mouth as well.

When he got his first taste of her mouth he thought nothing tasted sweeter. _Well except maybe if I were between her legs,'_ Draco thought to himself with a little smile. As their tongues danced together in a dance all their own Draco brought his hands up to Ginny's hair; tangling his fingers in her soft curls. Meanwhile Ginny brought her own hands up and was soon tangling her fingers in Draco's silky blonde hair.

Ginny broke the kiss after a few minutes with a smile and without a word proceeded to kiss her way down Draco's body. Again when she reached his belly button Ginny placed small kisses all around it and then placed a kiss right on it. Only this time Draco felt her tongue snake out and actually lick his belly button before proceeding.

Reaching his erection Ginny first ran her finger over the tip of his erection and then down his length feeling each ridge and vein. Draco thought he'd died and gone to heaven when he felt her touch him.

Ginny watched Draco's face as she ran her finger over his erection and felt a wave of satisfaction and pleasure when she saw the look of ecstasy on his face. _And to think that I did that!'_ Ginny thought to herself with a wicked smile. Removing her finger, Ginny lowered her head and placed small kisses on the insides of Draco's thighs; before running her tongue over his balls and then up the length of his shaft. Draco's breath hitched when he felt her tongue first on his balls and then on his erection for the first time. _I take it back. This is heaven,'_ he thought.

When Ginny reached the top of his cock, she saw a drop of pre-cum hanging from it. Using just the tip of her tongue, she caught the drop and swallowed it, relishing in the bittersweet taste. Not wasting anymore time Ginny slowly took Draco's entire length into her mouth way past her gag reflex. When he was all the way in, she started to swirl her tongue around him while she reached up to cup his balls in her hand, massaging them gently.

Moving up and down in a slow rhythm, Ginny sucked softly at first. Draco's head was spinning; he couldn't believe how good her mouth felt on him. It was so warm and wet and he never wanted this to end. Tangling his fingers in her hair, again Draco helped Ginny to move her head up and down. "Oh Merlin….Ginny….harder….please," he pleaded in a soft whisper.

At Draco's words, Ginny obliged and stared going a little harder. _Mmm I wonder if this will work on Draco,' _Ginny wondered as an idea struck her. Holding her head still and pressing her lips firmly against him Ginny started to hum softly. The effect was almost instant. Draco starts to wiggle and writhe with pleasure, his breath escaping in a hiss. "Oh Merlin….Oh….yeah….that's amazing….don't….stop," he said hoarsely. The vibration from her humming was creating a sensation in Draco that he had never felt before. A sensation that was sending tendrils of pleasure all through his body, wrapping him in warmth that he never wanted to let go of. As the tendrils spread, Draco felt himself starting to loose control and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

The tendrils wrapped around him tighter and soon he felt his seed expelling itself in short squirts inside Ginny's mouth. And he could hear himself screaming her name over and over again until his voice was lost to him and all that came out were short gasps. When it was over Draco lay back on his pillows feeling completely sedated and blissful. He couldn't believe the sensations and feelings that Ginny had brought him. _Ginny,'_ he thought with a soft smile. He never imagined that he could feel this way about her. But something about all this felt so right. He knew then that he loved her. And that he never wanted to live without her.

Ginny was amazed at the reaction Draco had had to her humming but was equally satisfied when he spilled himself down her throat. She savored every drop and when he was completely spent, she gave his shaft one last long slow lick before disengaging her mouth from him. Draco was still lost in his thoughts when he was brought out of his musings when he felt a pair of lips on his. He felt his heart melt and didn't care that he could taste a little of himself on her lips. He kissed her hungrily and passionately and suddenly, he was overtaken with a sudden powerful urge.

Draco wanted nothing more now than to pleasure this woman as much as she had pleasured him. He wanted to hear his name as it fell from her lips and he wanted to know what it would be like to feel himself inside her. But first, he wanted to pleasure her the way she had pleasured him, with his mouth.

Breaking the kiss Draco gave Ginny a sly smile and said "Your turn." Before Ginny could think, Draco quickly flipped her onto her back. Still smiling Draco went about placing kisses all over Ginny's face much like she had done to him. As his lips touched each place on her face, he relished in the feel of her soft skin on his lips. The feel was intoxicating. Everything about her was intoxicating and he couldn't wait to taste a little more.

Moving from her face, Draco placed soft kisses along Ginny's collarbone to her shoulders and then down to her soft breasts. Kissing in the small space between them Draco moved to the right breast first and rained it with kisses until he reached the nipple. After kissing around it he slowly took the small nub between his teeth and bit down on it like Ginny had done to his a little bit ago. A small moan escaped Ginny's lips when she felt the pressure of Draco's teeth on her nipple and she felt warmth spreading between her legs.

Draco released his hold on her nipple and proceeded to use the tip of his tongue to trace around it. While his mouth was busy with her right breast, Draco moved his free hand over to her left breast and took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it gently. Ginny's moan's increased in volume when he did this and he couldn't help but smile a little.

Draco continued to ravish Ginny's breasts for a few more minutes before releasing them. He then used his tongue to trail wet sloppy kisses down her stomach to her navel, kissing around it, before continuing his journey downward. Reaching the apex of her legs Draco kissed the inside of her thighs, very close to her wet sex but without touching it.

The scent of her arousal made Draco heady with desire and eager to taste her. _I bet she tastes like heaven,'_ he thought as he kissed just above her sex. Trailing his tongue along her slit, Draco felt Ginny quiver at his touch and smiled to himself, amazed that he was the one bringing about this reaction in her. Encouraged by this, Draco licked his way back up, while using his fingers to spread her sensitive puffy lips. Still using his tongue, Draco probed around inside licking and tasting her. _Oh Merlin she tastes so good. Better than I ever thought she could,'_ he thought blissfully.

Swirling his tongue around her opening Draco pushed the just the tip inside her and felt her warmth radiating from within her folds. Moving his tongue in a slow circular motion Draco reached up with his free right hand and found Ginny's sensitive bud of nerves poking out from her wet folds.

Taking it between his fingers, Draco began by rubbing it in a circular pattern that matched the pattern his tongue was making inside Ginny's wet sex. Feeling bolder, Draco took his other free hand and brought it down to where his mouth was.

Slipping his tongue out, Draco carefully replaced it with one of his fingers. As Draco pushed his finger into Ginny's sex, he felt her muscles immediately tighten around it. Ginny gave a small gasp of surprise and Draco stopped looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked afraid that maybe he had hurt her in some way. In past experiences, he had found that girls liked it when he did this. Maybe Ginny was different. "No, no nothing's wrong. It just feels so good. Don't stop," Ginny whispered, pushing her hips forward against his hand, driving his finger deeper.

Satisfied that he wasn't hurting her Draco lowered his head back to Ginny's folds and flicked his tongue over her clit, eliciting a small moan from her. As he moved his tongue over her clit, Draco started to move his finger that was enveloped in her warmth slowly in and out. As Draco started to work, a second finger inside her Ginny started pushing her hips more insistently against Draco's hand to drive his fingers deeper. Smiling to himself at her eagerness, Draco took her clit between his teeth and bit down on it gently like he had done to her nipples.

Feeling the gentle pressure of Draco's teeth on her clit Ginny exploded. "Oh Merlin….Draco….oh…." Ginny's body started to shudder violently, causing her hips to leave the bed a little. Soon her loud moans had become screams of pleasure and shouts of Draco's name fell from her lips over and over again. Then as her orgasm intensified Ginny seemed to loose her ability to speak and was soon just thrashing widely on the bed.

Draco fought to keep his fingers and his mouth in contact with Ginny's sex as her orgasm ripped through her body. As soon as it was over, she lay still on the bed panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Slipping his fingers from her, Draco kissed his way back up her body until he reached her mouth and placed a sweet but passionate kiss on her lips, which Ginny returned hungrily. Again, the idea that she tasted herself turned him on immensely and Draco felt his erection grow all over again. He couldn't wait to be inside her for the first time.

Pulling away, Ginny smiled up at him. "That was amazing ," She said breathlessly. He returned her smile glad to know that he had brought her so much pleasure. He could only imagine what kind of reaction he could elicit from her once he was inside her. "You're welcome," he whispered back.

Ginny could feel Draco's erection brushing against her thigh as he moved and couldn't help but smile. "Someone's eager for attention I see," She said reaching her hand down to stroke him. Draco let out a low hiss as Ginny brushed her fingertips against his raging hard-on before bringing her hand back up. "Only for you," he said kissing the tips of her fingers.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked still holding her hand. Ginny stared him back in the eyes and said "I've been ready for a long time Draco." Smiling at her words Draco leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, crushing their joined hands between them. Deepening the kiss, Draco ran his tongue along Ginny's lower lip seeking entrance and was soon granted access to her mouth, letting his tongue dance with hers. At the same time Ginny let, her legs fall open wider; exposing her sex to Draco's waiting erection.

Taking him in her hands, Ginny guided him to her entrance. "I need you now," She whispered as he firmly, but gently pushed his way inside her, sheathing himself inside her warm wetness. As soon as he was all the way in Draco remained motionless for a few moments to relish in the feel of having Ginny's warmth and wetness surrounding him for the first time. The feeling was like no other he had ever felt before. "Oh Merlin Ginny, you feel so good," he whispered to her, before starting to slide out of her again.

When he was almost out Draco slid back in again, this time with a little bit more force, and at the same time rolling his hips just slightly. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and started to roll her hips in time with his, meeting each of his thrusts as he slid into her repeatedly. Having Draco inside her was unlike anything Ginny had ever felt before. Whenever she had had sex with other guys, it had always left her feeling slightly unsatisfied, like they weren't doing enough to fulfill her needs. But it all seemed different with Draco.

He knew exactly what to do to make her feel satisfied without even trying and this was their first time having sex! The thought made Ginny's head spin for a moment but soon she could feel the familiar warmth spreading in her stomach and the approach of her orgasm.

Draco watched Ginny's face as each new emotion played over it like a movie playing on a movie screen. It still astonished him that he was the one that was doing this to her. He felt like he was on the most unbelievable high. And that it could take him anywhere he wanted to go and he would let it as long as Ginny came along for the ride.

Smiling slightly Draco pushed back into Ginny again feeling as though he had finally come home. Pulling out again and then pushing back in, this time a little more forceful, Draco felt Ginny tighten her grip around his waist and then rolled her hips into his on his downward thrust.

Ginny's pleasure was building and she could hardly believe what Draco was doing to her. As Draco pushed back into her once again, he reached down between them and found Ginny's clit. Brushing his fingers lightly against it, Draco buried himself deeper inside her and then began to frantically rub the sensitive bud.

At the contact of Draco's fingers against her clit and his final thrust, which buried his shaft deeper inside her than Ginny ever knew a man could, she exploded. Her screams of ecstasy reverberated off the walls, echoing around Draco's bedroom, becoming more and more incoherent as they continued to spill from her mouth until they became hurried gasps. Draco could only discern one word in all her moans and yells: His name.

Hearing Ginny scream out his name in passion was Draco's undoing. With one last thrust, Draco spilled himself inside her, letting his own screams of pleasure mix with Ginny's. The sound of it was like a beautiful song that only two lovers could make. Ginny ground her hips into Draco's as she rode out the last of her orgasm before collapsing into a sweaty heap on the bed.

Draco's own screams soon faded as he rode out the last of his own climax. When it was over Draco carefully laid himself atop Ginny's body, smiling. Looking up through his sweaty fringe, Draco saw Ginny looking back at him with a contended smile gracing her beautiful features.

For a while, they just stared at each other, not needing any words to communicate, just letting their eyes do all the talking. After what seemed like hours, Draco was the first to break the silence. "I love you Gin," he whispered. Ginny smiled at the use of his nickname for her before replying, "I love you too Draco." Emotion so amazing flooded Draco's heart he thought it would burst. In all the time he had thought about it, he never thought that someone could ever love him and yet here was this beautiful creature telling him otherwise. He felt so elated that he could dance.

But he settled for smiling inside and then leaning down and brushing his lips against Ginny's in a light kiss. Breaking the kiss, Draco pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist, pulling her to him.

_Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips.  
Your skin upon my skin  
would be the sweetest sin, yeah _

your lips upon my lips  
(can you envision it)  
your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah

Resting his head on her chest Draco heaved a sigh of contentment, feeling at peace. "Ginny?" He said after a few minutes silence. "Yes Draco?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me what it is to be loved, for showing me how to love."

"You're welcome Draco. I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

As the last strains of the song that Ginny had started played, a smile crept over Draco's face and he chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"The song?" You had it in mind when you started it didn't you."

"Yes," Ginny answered, blushing a deep scarlet. "I guess it describes everything I've thought about since I knew that I had fallen in love with you."

Draco's smile grew wider at her words and raising himself up on his elbows, he kissed the tip of her nose before replying. "I'm glad you thought those things, because you are theSweetest Sin.'"

Ginny blushed again and then kissed Draco on the forehead before again whispering "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Ginny," Draco replied as his eyes began to close and sleep claimed them.


End file.
